


Together as a Family

by KatieKatherine



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieKatherine/pseuds/KatieKatherine
Summary: A bunch of one-shots of the Hawkin and Elster families.





	1. By Your Side

**_ By Your Side _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. This  chapter is about Max and Leo being by each other’s side. These one-shot will be about two characters and their relationship. Leo is my favorite character so I’m going to start with him.**

Max had always been there for Leo when Leo needed Max. Their siblings  had been missing for two weeks now and Leo struggled to sleep. Max could see how exhausted Leo was.

“Leo, you should rest. I can keep watch.” Max suggested.

“No. I’m fine. You should go charge.” Leo answered.

“I will. Once you are asleep.”

“Fine.”

Leo laid down and went to sleep. Max charged himself. A few hours later, Leo had a nightmare that he was all alone without his family. It was so real that he thought it was actually happening. He woke up sweating heavily and panting. He looked around and saw Max charging. He tried to relax but couldn’t. Then he felt sick. He got up and puked into a bucket. Then he felt a hand on his back.

“Just let it out, Leo.” Max whispered. Leo sobbed as he puked. When it was over, he let Max pull him into a hug. The two hugged each other.

“Please, don’t leave me. Please, don’t let me go.” Leo cried.

“Shh. I won’t. I’ll be by your side, Leo. Like I always am.”

“I’m so scared. I keep having nightmares and all of you are gone. It was so real. I watched all of you die.”

“Shh, Leo. I’m here. I want leave you.”

Leo sobbed till he couldn’t anymore. Max helped Leo back to bed. Leo laid down.

“Get some sleep, Leo.” Max suggested.

“I can’t, Max. Not with the nightmares.” Leo answered.

“At least try. I’ll be right here when you wake.”

Max squeezed Leo’s hand as he watched Leo fall asleep. When Leo was asleep, he smiled.

“I’ll be by your side, Leo. I promise.” Max whispered.

As Max laid on the table charging, Leo stayed by his side.

“Leo, you should go rest.” Mia suggested.

“No. I can’t leave him. This is all my fault. I should have made sure that he was charged.” Leo answered.

“Leo this is not your fault. Max wouldn’t want you to do this.”

“I can’t leave him. I won’t leave. Not till he’s awake.”

Mia sighed and walked away. When Mia, Max, and Leo were on the run, Max was low on charge.

“Leo, we have to stop. I need to charge.” Max said.

“Ok. There’s a town a couple minutes away. We’ll stop there.” Leo sighed.

“Are you sure?”

“You need to charge.”

They went to town.

“He’s changed. Normally, he would  try to hide us.” Max said.

“I know but a lot has happened.” Mia answered. “When you were charging, he didn’t leave your side. He refused to.”

“He was always by my side when I needed him.”

“Yes, and you were always by his side.”

When they got to town, they found someplace to charge.

“Are you alright, Max?” Leo asked.

“I’m fine, Leo.” Max answered.

“I know. I just want to make sure that nothing is wrong.”

“I know. Mia told me. I’m sorry, Leo.”

“For what?”

“For being such a burden to you.”

Leo put his hand on Max’s shoulder.

“You are never a burden to me. You are my brother. I’d do anything for you.” Leo said.

“And I would do anything for you.” Max answered. Leo hugged Max.

“I will always be by your side, Max. Always.”

**Hope you like this chapter.**


	2. Your Strength

**_ Your strength _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is Niska and Leo’s relationship.**

**_Pre-series_ **

They five were running as fast as they could. Then they heard a gun go off. Leo cried out in pain.

“Leo!” Mia exclaimed. Fred ran to Leo and picked him up.

“Hurry. He’s bleeding heavily.” Fred warned. They found someplace safe to hide. Fred and Mia went to work caring for Leo who was now fighting to remain conscious. “He’s losing too much blood. Niska, get him charged. Max, hold his hand.”

Max squeezed Leo’s hand while Niska plugged Leo in. Leo whimpered painfully.

“Did it do any damage?” Niska asked.

“Not internally but the bullet is lodged between to ribs.” Fred answered.

“Leo, stay awake.” Max said. “He’s unconscious.”

“He’s lost too much blood.”

After an hour of treating Leo, they finally stopped the bleeding and removed the bullet.

“Who will watch him?” Max asked.

“Who has the most amount of charge?” Niska wondered.

“I’m under 20%.”

“Me too.” Mia sighed.

“I’m above 50%.” Niska stated.

“Looks like you’ll be watching him.” Fred sighed. “Mine’s is 30%.”

The three charged while Niska watched Leo. A couple of hours later, Leo woke up whimpering painfully. Niska went to him.

“Are you in pain?” Niska asked.

“No.” Leo lied. Niska pressed near the wound causing Leo to whimper. “Yes.”

“Do not lie to me.”

“Sorry. Do we have anything for the pain?”  
“No. Why is it that bad?”  
“Yes.”  
Niska grabbed Leo’s hand.  
“Then let me take it from you. Let me be your strength.” Niska said. Leo squeezed Niska’s hand.   
“You have always been my strength when I was in pain.” Leo answered.  
“That’s what sisters are for. Being there when their brother is in pain.”

“Thank you, Niska.”  
“Go to sleep.”  
Leo nodded and tried to sleep. Niska pressed her forehead against Leo’s. Leo wrapped his arms around Niska and pulled her close.  
“Now, I feel better.” Leo moaned. Leo fell asleep. As Leo recovered, Niska would help Leo through it. A few years later, when Leo was stabbed in the neck by Hester, Leo squeezed Niska’s hand. Niska squeezed back gently.

“Let me be your strength, Leo.” Niska whispered.

**_After season 3_ **

Everyone was celebrating Leo being ok. Niska watched from the corner. Leo looked over at her several times. Then he saw Niska go outside.

“I’ll be right back.” Leo said. Leo followed Niska. He saw her outside sitting on the ground. He sat next to her. “When Hester did what she did, you squeezed my hand like this.” Leo squeezed Niska’s hand. “And you whispered, ’let me be your strength, Leo.’ Now, I’m going to say the same thing. Let me be your strength, Niska. What’s wrong?”

“You know what’s wrong.” Niska answered bitterly.

“The brothel.”

“Yes, but it’s more than that.”

“I could never figure out why you murdered that man. Then I saw a picture of him. He looked just like our father. Then I realized that father must have raped you. Niska, tell me the truth. Did our father rape you?”

“Yes.”

“Then I made you stay in that place. I was so stupid. I’m sorry, Nis. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want you to think of me as weak.”

“No. I would never think that. You were strong. Stronger than the rest of us could ever be. Niska, when I had you stay there, I thought I was protecting you. That’s all I wanted to do. I just didn’t realize how wrong I was till Hester and I had sex. Then I realized what you went through. Growing up, I always want the relationship you had with dad. I thought that you were his favorite.”

“I was. Just not in the way you think.”

“Yeah. I never realized till now how sick and horrible our father was. All of us have wounds that he inflicted and ow we have to try and heal from them.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Tell me about it.”

“When I told Mattie how I died, I felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from my shoulders. It helped me push through the past. Maybe it can help you.”

“What are you saying?”

“Tell me. Tell me what he did to you.”

“Everything he could to make me scream.”

“That bad.”

“That and worse. He would slap me when I fought against him. Sometimes he would kick me and punch me. He would tie me to the table and rape me. I tried to stop him, but I couldn’t. I could never get away. He would laugh when I started screaming. The things he did to me.”

“Did you ever let your emotions out?”

“How can I do that?”

“The code. It makes synths conscious. They can feel the same way humans can. They can laugh, feel fear, cry…”

“How does crying make it better?”

“It just does.”

“It won’t help me.”

“Ok.”

Then Leo poked Niska just below her right eye.

“What was that for?” Niska asked.

“You’ll see.” Leo answered. Then tears feel from Niska’s eyes. Niska caught them and looked at the liquid on her fingers. Then she looked at Leo who smiled sadly. He held out his hand. “Let me be your strength, Niska.”

Niska took Leo’s hand. Leo pulled her into a hug and Niska cried on his shoulder. When it was over, they looked at each other.

“Do you feel better?” Leo asked.

“Yes.” Niska answered.

“Good.”

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

**_ I’ll find you _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is about Leo and Fred.**

_After season 1_

Leo had been kidnapped. He was in a dark place and he could hear laughing. Then he felt several hands touch him. He screamed in fear.

“Look at him. He’s scared.” One man scoffed.

“We’ll show him what real fear is.” Another man hissed.

“Let’s quit talking and actually have fun with him.” The last man said. Then Leo was tortured from all sides. He felt then kick and punch him. He groaned but did all he could to bit back screams. After several hours of being tortured in every way, they raped him. Leo tried to get away but couldn’t.

“Let me go. Don’t touch me.” Leo screamed. Then his head was smacked against the wall. He cried out in pain and tried to stay conscious but couldn’t. When he woke, one of them was playing with his wire. Leo fought against the man only for the man to pull the wire. The wire tore through Leo’s torso till it reached his shoulder. Leo screamed as loud as he could.

“Shouldn’t have fought me, boy.” The man hissed. Leo whimpered in pain as the man tortured him. Over the next two months, Leo suffered. One day, they were beating him when the door broke open. Fred stood there with a look of anger on his face.

“Leave him alone.” Fred ordered. Then men didn’t listen. Fred killed the three and then went to Leo.

“You…you found me.” Leo whimpered.

“Yes, I did. Go to sleep, Leo.”

“What about Hobb?”

“Don’t worry about that. Go to sleep.”

Leo went to sleep. When he woke up, he was on a bed. He was covered in blankets. He saw Fred next to him.

“You found me.” Leo whimpered.

“I will always find you, Leo. Now, go back to sleep. You need your rest.” Fred whispered.

“My wire.”

“It’s alright. I fixed it. Go to sleep and stop worrying.”

Leo did as he was told. Over the next month, Fred helped him recover. When Leo had recovered, they went to find their family. They got lost in a crowd. Leo didn’t know what was happening and started to panic. He got away as soon as possible and hid in an alley. When Fred got out of the crowd, he sighed.

“Let’s go find someplace for you to sit down.” Fred said. “Leo?” He looked around but couldn’t find Leo. Then he saw Leo in an alley hunched over against the wall. He went to Leo.  “Leo, what happened?”

“I got lost in the crowd. I start to panic so I got out and came here. I’m sorry.” Leo answered.

“That’s alright. Let’s go find someplace for you to sit down.”

“No, I can keep going.”

“Then why are you leaning against the wall?”

“Because I want to.”

“Stand up straight.”

Leo did as he was told only to collapse. Fred helped him up.

“I wish you would stop this.” Fred sighed.

“We need to find  our family.” Leo groaned.

“We will but not if you collapse.”

Fred helped Leo sit down on a bench. He sat down next to Leo and pulled out some food and water.

“Eat.” Fred ordered. Leo did as he was told. When he was done, they went to find their family.

“Fred, we’ll never find them.” Leo said.

“Maybe they’re at the Hawkins.” Fred answered.

“No. They wouldn’t be there.”

“Leo, you never know.”

“Fine.”

They went to the Hawkins’ house. When they got to the house, they knocked on the door. Laura opened it.

“Leo, where have you been?” Laura asked.

“Long story. Is my family here?” Leo answered.

“Yes. Come in.”

They went inside. Mia and Max came to the door. When they saw Leo, they hugged him.

“Where have you been, Leo?” Max asked.

“I was kidnapped. Fred found me. He’s safe.” Leo answered.

“Tell us everything. You are so pale.” Mia whispered. Leo told them everything.

“Thank you for finding him.” Max said.

“He’s our brother.” Fred replied. “I will always find him.”

_Pre-series_

“Fred, what have I told you about bothering me? I’ve told you never to come in here. Why can’t you understand that, you stupid piece of machine? Get out of here.” David shouted.

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry.” Fred mumbled.

“Just get out of here. I don’t even know why I created you.”

Fred left the room. He went outside and went to the woods. He sat down on the ground and tried to calm down. A few minutes later, Leo came and sat down next to Fred.

“I heard dad yell at you. Why did he yell at you?” Leo asked.

“Because I bothered him.” Fred answered.

“Oh. What were you asking him?”

“About coming out here.”

“You know you don’t answer to him. He may have created you but he made me your primary user. You answer to me.”

“You’re right.”

“I heard what he called you. He’s wrong. You are very smart and you are my brother. Sometimes, dad get upset with his work and he yells at people. He did it to my mum all the time.”

“DO you miss her?”

“Yes.”

“How did you find me?”

“I just did. I knew you would be here.”

“We were always good at finding each other.”

“And we always will be. I will always find you.”

“I hope so.”

THE END


	4. I'm Here for You

**_ I’m here for you _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is about Leo and Mia’s relationship.**

_After season 1_

Leo grieved over losing Fred. Mia knew it and could see it. She went to Leo one day.

“Leo, you need to forgive yourself.” Mia warned.

“I can’t. It’s my fault that our family is separated. I should have done a better job watching you.” Leo answered.

“Leo, you what you could.”

“But it’s not enough.”

“Fred is out there Leo. He will survive. He’s good at that. Niska can take care of herself. She wants to be alone. Max and I are trying to help you but you’re pushing us away. We don’t want to lose you, Leo.”

“But you won’t.”

“See you just did it. You’re pushing us away, Leo. Please let us in. Let me in, Leo. I want to comfort you.”

“Mia, I’m fine. I just need time.”

“Time to what? Time to push us away?”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

“Maybe but I’m here for you, Leo and I want to comfort you.”

Leo sat down on the ground and sighed. Mia sat next to him.

“I failed all of you.” Leo mumbled.

“No, you didn’t.” Mia replied.

“Mia, please. I failed. Please don’t try to say anything different. I failed and there’s nothing you can say that will change that.”

“Ok. If you failed, then I failed. I was created to protect you and I failed.”

“No. No, you didn’t. You didn’t fail me. I’m still here.”

“Then you didn’t fail. All of us are still here but we are starting to live our own lives. It’s time you started living your own life too.”

Tears fell from Leo’s eyes.

“I can’t. I don’t fit in.” Leo rasped.

“Yes, you do. You and Mattie got along very well.” Mia stated.

“Only because I had to get you back.”

“No, it’s more than that and you know it.”

“I can’t be with her, Mia. You know that.”

“I know.”

Leo put his head on Mia’s shoulder.

“If we were free, would you be with her?” Mia wondered.

“I don’t know.” Leo answered. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For being the shell of a person that I am.”

“Leo, you are who you are and we all love you for it. I’m here for you, Leo, and I will always be.”

_Just before Season 2 episode 8_

Leo was very depressed. Everyone was trying to care for him. Mia was caring for him.

“I’m sorry about Ed.” Leo mumbled.

“How did you know?” Mia wondered.

“I just do. I know that he broke your heart and that now you are suffering from it.”

“It’s nothing. I’ll get over it.”

“Maybe but it still hurts.”

Mia sat down next to Leo and sighed.

“I thought that he loved me, but I guess I was wrong. He turned me off and took me to this meeting place. I managed to bring back Anita before those people came. You were right, he wouldn’t accept me.” Mia explained.

“I said that none of them would accept us and I was wrong. I’m sorry.” Leo answered.

“It’s not your fault.”

“I know. I’m here for you, Mia. Don’t forget that.”

“I know.”

They two hugged and Mia let a tear fall from her eyes. Leo felt the tear hit his shirt and knew what was happening.

“Let it out.” Leo whispered. Mia did. “I’m here for you.”

THE END


	5. Just a child

**_ Just a child _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. I was supposed to do David and Leo but the idea I have for Sophie and Leo is irresistible. Hope you like it.**

_ Sophie _

Sophie watched Leo as he sat on the couch watching Fred, Joe and Toby play a game. She saw Niska, Mattie, Laura, and Mia talking. She saw how lonely Leo was and went to him.

“Why are you sitting here alone?” Sophie asked. Leo didn’t answer. Sophie sighed and sat down on the couch next to Leo.

“DO play.” Leo mumbled.

“I have nothing to do. Everyone is playing games and talking.”

“Well, I don’t want to play games or talk so leave me alone.”

Sophie sighed and walked away. When it was time for bed, Laura was putting Sophie in bed.

“Mummy, why is Leo so lonely?” Sophie asked. Leo just so happened to be walking past and stopped.

“What do you mean by lonely?” Laura wondered.

“After dinner, he just on the couch. He didn’t play games or talk.”

“Sophie, Leo suffered a lot because of his parents. His dad practically taught him to hate humans. He grew up thinking that humans were bad.”

“Is that how he feels?”

“Probably. He’s been hurt by a lot of people and it will be very hard for him to accept us.”

“But he’s human.”

“Yes, he is, but he’s not like us. He’s very different. He’s part synth. He was just a boy when it happened. You could say that he stopped growing up. He scared and shy. He doesn’t know who he is or what he is. All he knows is that humans are bad. He’s confused.”

“Like a child?”

“Yes. You could say that. Like a child, he depends on his family. They are everything to him and he almost lost all of them. His dad put the weight of the world on his shoulders at a young age. Why do you ask?”

“Because I feel bad for him. I want him to be happy. When I tried to help him, he pushed me away. Now, I know why.”

“Maybe as time goes on, he’ll start to become friendly, but you can’t push him. Let him get use to you.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Laura left the room and saw Leo. Leo walked away. The next morning, Leo was sitting om the couch trying not to cry. Then Sophie came over.

“Why are you sad?” Sophie asked.

“Just leave me alone.” Leo mumbled.

“Maybe I can help you.”

“Just leave me alone.”

“Ok.”

Then Sophie sat down next to Leo.

“Why won’t you leave me alone?” Leo questioned.

“I am.” Sophie answered.

“Go play.”

“I am playing.”

Leo got up and went outside and sat on the porch and cried. Sophie followed him. She saw Leo crying and hugged him.

“Please, don’t cry. He’ll be alright.” Sophie said.

“Go back inside.” Leo ordered as he pushed Sophie away.

“But you’re crying.”

“Leave me…”

Leo couldn’t continue. Sophie went to him and hugged him.

“Do you hate me?” Sophie asked.

“I don’t know.” Leo mumbled.

“Did you father teach you to hate humans?”

“Yeah.”

“Why? He practically told you not to trust him. He was human.”

Leo chuckled slightly.

“Never thought of it that way.” Leo chuckled.

“He also said that you can’t trust yourself.” Sophie answered.

“I guess he was wrong.”

“Max will be alright. You won’t lose your family again.”

“How do you know?”

“Because now instead of four people, you have nine people. You have us now. We can help you.”

“We won’t be here very long. As soon as Max is better, we’re leaving.”

“Why? More people will just try to hurt you.”

“It’s for the best.”

They went inside. Sophie was sad when Leo and the others had to leave. When she heard that Leo had nearly died protecting her mother, she hoped that he would be alright. When they were celebrating Leo getting better, Sophie went up to Leo.

“Are you feeling better?” Sophie asked.

“A little.” Leo mumbled.

“Does it hurt?”

“Sort of.”

“Will you be staying with us?”

Before he could answer, Joe spoke up.

“No, they’ve been here long enough.” Joe said.

“At least let them stay till Leo is stronger. He’s skin and bones and is still very weak.” Laura answered. Sophie stood up and went to them only for Leo to grab her and take her out of the house. He carried her to the park and sat down on the bench.

“Why did you do that?” Sophie asked.

“You don’t need to hear them fight. You don’t need that. It’s late. Try to sleep.” Leo answered. Sophie went to sleep. She thought that she had felt Leo rubbed her cheek with his thumb. When she woke up, she was in bed and Leo and the others were still there.

_ Leo _

Leo watched as Sophie talked to his siblings. He had just woken up from being in a coma and was finally able to walk around. Then Sophie came over to him. When he saw Joe and Laura started fighting. He panicked and grabbed Sophie. He took her outside to the park.

“Why did you do that?” Sophie asked. _Why did I do that,_ Leo thought.

“You don’t need to hear them fight. You don’t need that. It’s late. Try to sleep.” Leo answered. He felt Sophie curl up against his chest and fall asleep. He saw how innocent and young she was. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and then felt several memories of his parents fighting flood through his mind. He tried to push them away. Then Mia came and sat down. Mia looked up and saw the moon.

“Remember when we were little, and we would go outside and night and look up at the moon?” Mia asked.

“Yeah. I took out because she didn’t need to hear her parents fight. They shouldn’t have been fighting in front of her.” Leo explained.

“Joe thinks that you kidnapped her.”

“What does Laura think?”

“She doesn’t know what to think. You could have just taken her out of the room.”

“I panicked. I didn’t know what was happening. All I knew was that I needed to take her away from them. When she fell asleep, I realized why I did it. It because I don’t want her to be like me. My parents fought a lot in front of me. It hurt to watch. I did it because I wanted her to have good memories of her parents, not bad ones. The only good memory I have is my mother smiling down at me.”

“I know. You care about her.”

“She’s just a child. She deserves more.”

“Come on, it’s getting cold out here and her family will be very worried.”

They went home. When they got inside, Joe took Sophie.

“All of you should leave. You’ve done enough harm.” Joe warned as he took Sophie upstairs.

“Why did you take her, Leo?” Laura asked.

“She’s just a child. She deserves happy memories of her parents not bad ones. Not memories of her parents fighting.” Leo explained. “I’m sorry. I panicked and the first thing that came to my head was get her away. I took her to the park.”

“At least she’s alright. It’s alright, Leo. I understand. You guys can stay till you’ve fully recovered.”

Leo nodded and sat down on the couch. The next night, Leo grabbed a blanket and went to Sophie.

“Come on, I have something to show you.” Leo said.

“Where are you taking her?” Joe asked.

“Just outside. We’ll be in the backyard.”

Leo took Sophie outside and they laid on the blanket.

“When I was little, Mia would take me outside at night to look at the moon and the stars. My parents fought a lot and I would have a hard time sleeping so Mia would take me outside and we would be outside till I feel asleep. I’m sorry for what I did yesterday.” Leo explained.

“It is alright. You were protecting me. Do you hate us?” Sophie wondered.

“No. Not now. You taught me that there is good in humans and bad in synths. You taught me that we are all the same.”

“Good.”

“Now about this acting like a synth thing.  Your parents tell me that you have gotten worse.”

“I like it.”

“Well, can you at least act like a conscious synth?”

“Ok, Leo.”

The next day, Sophie was back to normal. Everyone was happy.

THE END


	6. Brothers

**_ Brothers _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is about Toby and Leo.**

_Toby_

Toby and Fred were playing a video game. Fred had won, and Mattie said that she would play winner. Toby went over and sat next to Mia. He saw how lonely Leo was. Leo sat over at the table watching over Max. He got up and went over to Leo.

“How is he?” Toby asked.

“We won’t know till morning.” Leo mumbled.

“Then why don’t you come and play with us?”

“I just want to be alone.”

“Yeah, I think you’ve done that enough. Come on.”

Toby grabbed Leo’s arm and pulled him to where everyone else was.

“Leo calls winner.” Toby said.

“No, I don’t.” Leo hissed as he sat down.

“Don’t listen to him. He calls winner.”

When Mattie and Fred were done, Leo played against Mattie.

“I call winner.” Toby called. Leo and Mattie played against each other. Leo smiled when he won against Mattie.

“I win.” Leo exclaimed.

“Only because I let you.” Mattie answered.

“Ok, you two. My turn.” Toby replied. Toby took the controller from Mattie and played against Leo. By the end of the night, Leo was happier than any one had ever seen him in a long time.

“Come on, desert is ready.” Laura said. They all went to the kitchen.

“I bet I’ll get there first.”

“Not if I have anything to say.” Leo replied. Leo grabbed Toby and pushed him back. Soon the two were tackling each other.

“Hey, you two. Quit fighting.” Joe warned. Leo and Toby stopped. Joe was in front of Leo and Toby. Leo tapped Joe’s shoulder. When Joe looked away, Toby and Leo got in front of him. When Joe turned around, he saw Leo and Toby. “Hey, you two. Back of the line.”

“Too late.” Toby answered. They got their desert and sat down at the table. Mia and Laura watched the two.

“It’s been so many years since he’s smiled like that.” Mia said.

“He hasn’t had a lot to smile about.” Laura answered.

“Toby helped him.”

“They’re like brothers. Human brothers.”

_Leo_

Leo watched as Toby played with Sophie. He saw how good he was and how happy he made his sister. Just before dinner, Mattie and Toby were fighting. He watched as they joked around and how they reacted. When Toby pulled him over to play video games, he didn’t want to but when he won against Mattie, he felt better. Soon, he found himself laughing and smiling. He hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. Toby was starting to become his little brother. When they returned, and Leo had recovered, Leo watched Toby and Renie talk outside. He saw that Toby was happy with her and that Renie was happy around Toby. That night, they were all outside. They had a bonfire in the backyard and they were all talking and laughing. Leo and Toby fought like they did a year ago.

“You know I can outrun you.”  Toby said.

“Only because I’m still recovering.” Leo answered.

“Or maybe because you’re slow.”

“I’ll show you who’s slow.”

Leo grabbed Toby and the two started rough-housing. When they were done, they had desert. Toby and Leo became human brothers. They were there when the other needed them.

THE END


	7. Chapter 7

_** To Remember ** _

** Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is about Leo and Mattie. **

_ Leo _

At the Hawkins house, Leo did everything he could to hide. He watched everyone’s every move. When Joe, Toby, and Fred went outside, Leo started to relax.Then Mattie came in. He tried not to let his guard down as she talked to him but failed. That night, Leo laid on the couch charging. Then he heard noises in the kitchen. He went in and saw Mattie get something to eat. Mattie jumped when she saw Leo.

“Leo, don’t scare me like that.” Mattie gasped.

“WHat are you doing?” Leo asked.

“What does it look like? I’m getting something to eat. DId I wake up?”

“No.”

“You couldn’t sleep?”

“Just back off. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You’re worried about Max.”

“Please, just back off.”

“Leo, you can talk to me.”

“No. Just no. Leave me alone.”

Leo walked out of the room and went back to the couch. He sat down and tried to keep his guard up. Mattie came out and sat next to him.

“Leo, I know you are trying to keep your guard up.” Mattie whispered.

“No, you know nothing. I know nothing about me.” Leo hissed.

“Then let me understand. Please, let your guard down for one minute.”

“No.”

“Leo, humans are not to keep these feelings to themselves. They have to be let out.”

“No. As soon as Max is better, we’re leaving.”

“Have you ever thought about what you would do if your family left?”

“They wouldn’t do that.”

“One day, they will want to find out who they are and where they belong and you will have to let them. Have you ever thought about that.”

“No, and it won’t happen.”

“What if it does? What would you do?”

“NO. I’m not doing this. Leave me alone.”

“Fine.”

When Leo was with Hester and Mattie, he thought about that conversation. He decided  to tell Mattie.

“Remember when you asked me what I would do if my family left me and I told you they wouldn’t?” Leo asked.

“Yes.” Mattie answered.

“The answer is I don’t know. I was too scared to find out and now I am and I’m afraid.”

“What made you finally let your guard down?”

“When you got mad at me for what I did. I’m sorry.”

“SOrry doesn’t really change it.”

“I know.”

“Why did you do it?”

“I didn’t want to but…”

“What?”

“She wanted to. She wanted to feel. I tried to tell her no but I didn’t want to upset her.”

“SO you had sex with her?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you like it?”

“No. I wasn’t ready.”

“You should have to her to wait.”

“She wouldn’t have understood.”

“Then she should have made sure that she did.”

“I know. Why are you so upset about it?”

“Because I am. Why do you want to know?”

“Just because.”

“Maybe because I care about you, Leo and I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t know. Because I want to.”

When Leo woke up from being in a coma, he sasw Mattie looking down at him.

“Mattie?” Leo moaned. Then he felt Mattie kissed him. He kissed back. When she pulled away, she looked at him.

“You’re awake.” Mattie whispered.

“You love me?”

“Yes.”

“WHy?”

“Because I do. I love everything about you, Leo.”

“I don’t know what to feel. WHen I’m around you, I can’t keep me guard up. I feel like I have to tell you everything.”

“SOunds like you like me.”

“I guess so.”

“Go to sleep, Leo.”

Leo went back to sleep.

_ M attie _

Mattie watched how Leo slowly let his guard down. Every once in a while, she would watch him slip and saw something that he normally wouldn’t say. She smiled whenever he did, knowing that she was reaching him. When she found out that he had had sex with Hester, she was devastated. She was surprised when Leo told her how scared he was and why he had sex with Hester. When they had released the synths, she saw how devastated he was. It was night. She went over to Leo and sat next to him. HE sat there charging and staring outside.

“Leo, what do you feel?” Mattie asked.

“Stupid.” Leo answered.

“You are not stupid, Leo. You didn’t know.”

“I could have saved them. I could have stopped this.”

“Leo, this isn’t your fault. Stop this. We need you, Leo.”

“Mattie, this is my fault. If I had listened to Max in the first place, none of this would have happened.”

“The past is in the past, Leo. At least try to make the future right.”

Leo nodded. The next thing, Mattie knew all synths were conscious and Leo was in a coma. They did what they could for Leo. Mattie was watching Leo when she heard him moan her name. The two talked. WHen Leo had fallen asleep, she was happy to know that he was the same and that he had finally let his guard down.

THE END


	8. Different

_** Different ** _

** Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is Leo and Joe’s relationship. **

_ Joe _

Joe wished that Leo and his family would leave but when Max was hurt, Joe started seeing how lost Leo was. When Mattie told them about Leo and who he was, Joe realized that Leo didn’t need someone pushing him away, he needed a dad who would help him. When Joe came inside after playing with Fred and Toby, he saw Leo sitting on the couch. His hair was wet and he looked cleaner. Joe sat on the couch next to Leo.

“So what did you like doing as a kid?” Joe asked. Leo didn’t answer. Joe gently punched Leo’s arm. “Come on.” Then Leo stood up and walked away. Joe could see how fast he was breathing. He looked up at Fred.

“His father abused him. He hasn’t been able to get passed it. He can’t forget any of it.” Fred answered. Joe saw that Leo had gone to the kitchen and Mia was hugging him.

“I didn’t mean to. I just want to get to know him.”

“He’ll get use to you.”

“I may have just ruined that.”

“Leo is like a child. He wants to be loved. He’s human. Deep down, there is a part of him that wants to be apart of your lives.”

“Should I talk to him?”

“What would you if it was Toby? Leo and Toby are more alike than we think.”

Joe waited till Leo went outside. He went outside and sat on the steps. He watched as Leo kicked  the football.

“I’m sorry, Leo. I didn’t mean to bring back painful memories.” Joe apologized.

“It doesn’t matter. I can never forget.” Leo mumbled.

“Leo, humans don’t forget those kind of things. Many of them remember every little moment for years.It’s normal.”

“But I’m not human.”

Yes, you are. You were human way before you died. You are still human despite what people will tell you.”

“But I’m different.”

“You’re not any different than someone who’s had their knee replaced or stuff like that.”

“But none of them have synth technology throughout their whole body.”

“You never know.”

“No. I’m the only one and I wish I was dead.”

“No, don’t ever say that.You are alive for a reason.”

“Why? So I can suffer?”

“Leo, sit down.”

“No, you’re not my dad.”

“No, but maybe that’s a good thing. Now, sit down.”

Leo kicked the football away and then sat next to Joe. Joe saw a few scars on Leo’s arms.

“Where did you get those?” Joe asked.

“Nowhere.” Leo mumbled.

“Did your father do that or did you?”

“No one.”

“Leo, I’m just trying to help you now tell me who did it.”

“Some of them I did, the rest…”

“He did?”

“Yeah.”

“Did he ever punch you?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. Just leave me alone.”

“Leo, having your guard up will only make it worse. Trust me.”

Leo didn’t answer.

“I could have Mattie hack you.” Joe suggested. “You know she would. Did he ever punch you?”

“Yeah. And they were not playful like the one you gave me. These ones were enough to kill.” Leo sighed.

“What did he do to your arm?”

“He wanted me to see how weak I was. He wanted me to cut myself. I wouldn’t so he did. Finally, I caved in and did it. It took me years to stop.”

“When did he start? If he had started when you were little, then he hide it very well.”

“He started when we moved. I was 7. It was after Mia had been created.”

“What happened?”

“I was suppose to be in bed but I heard mum having an episode. I went in and sat on the bed. As soon as I touched her hand, she calmed down. She was always calm around me until…”

“You died?”

“Yeah. When she had fallen asleep, dad came in. He was mad at me. He grabbed me and threw me against the wall. I broke a vase and he took a piece and dug it into my skin. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. Then he bashed my head against the night table. When I woke up, he whipped me. Mia made sure that there were no scars. She always hide the damage his caused.”

“SHe wanted to protect you.”

But that didn’t stop him. He got worse. IT got really bad when I died.”

“How did you feel when he died?”

“I was happy. I felt free. I was so mad at myself for feeling that way. I should have been upset and depressed but I was happy. I was glad that he was dead.”

“You had every right. Dad are never supposed to hurt their children. Never.”

“Then why did he? WHy did he hurt me?”

“We’ll never know, Leo, but it was wrong. There is no reason for what he did to you.”

“I was worthless to him. I will never be worth anything.”

“You are worth something, Leo. Don’t ever think otherwise.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I do. Maybe I want to help you through this. Maybe I wanted to help you grow. You never had a good father figure.”

“Fred is.”

“But he’s not human. You’ve never had a good human father figure. Now, come on. Let’s talk about something fun. What did you like doing as a kid?”

“Playing with my siblings. I just liked being free from my dad.”

“How good are you at football?” Joe asked.

“Pretty good.” Leo answered.

“Come on then. Let’s get Fred and Toby back out here.”

Joe went inside and saw Fred and Toby talking.

“Come on, you two. Leo wants to play.” Joe said. The two came outside. “Leo, go get a jacket. You don’t need to be getting sick.”

“I’m fine.” Leo replied.

“Go do it and then go put some shoes on.”

“Fine.”

Leo did as he was told.

“He has a listening problem.” Fred warned.

“I know.” Joe answered. Leo came back out with his jacket and shoes on. They kicked the football around. When it was time for dinner, they went inside.

_ Leo _

All Leo wanted was to be left alone but no, somebody always had to bother him. WHen Joe started talking to him, he hoped that by being quiet, Joe would leave him alone. Then Joe gently punched Leo in the arm. Leo felt memories of his father hurting him flood back. He got up and walked away. He went to the kitchen and Mia could tell that something was wrong.

“What’s wrong, Leo?” Mia asked. Leo hugged her and calmed down in her arms.

“He punched me gently. I know he was just playing around but memories of dad flooded back.” Leo answered.

“Oh, Leo.”

Leo went outside and kicked the football around. Then Joe came and sat on the steps. Leo sighed and tried to ignore him but Joe didn’t let that happen. The next thing leo knew, they were going inside to eat dinner and he felt better. He felt free. When they left, Leo could fell a heavy burden once again fall on his shoulders. When Leo was in a coma, he could feel a hand rest on his shoulder.

“COme on, Leo.” A voice said. “You can fight this.”

Leo fought as hard as he could. When he opened his eyes, he saw Joe smiling down at him.

“Good job, Leo. We knew you could do it.” Joe said. Leo felt something that he had never felt before. He felt safe. He felt safe with Joe around. Was this human? Leo thought. Leo thought about it until everyone was about to leave so Leo could rest.

“Joe, I need to ask you something?” Leo stated. Joe went over to Leo.

“What is it?”

“When I woke, I felt safe. I feel safe right now. When we were on the run, I didn’t feel that.”

“DId you feel safe around your family?”

“Sort of, but this feels different.”

“Synths and humans are differents. The relationships we have are different. You never felt safe around a human before.”

“Is it normal?”

“Very.”

“I never felt like I could talk to my dad or relate to him. I felt distant from him.”

“But you don’t with me?”

“I feel like I can express myself. Like I can ask questions and not be hurt for asking.”

“That’s a special bond that father and son share. Toby and I have that relationship and it looks like the two of us have it too.”

“BUt you’re not my father.”

“No, but I’ve probably been more of a father to you than anyone else.”

“Thank you for making me talk.”

“It’s what I’m here for. Get some rest. YOu need it.”

Leo did as he was told.

THE END


	9. Care

_** Care ** _

** Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is about Laura and Leo’s relationship. Hope you like it. **

_ Leo _

Leo sat at the kitchen table watching Max. He could hear Mia and Laura talking.

“Let me help you, Laura.” Mia suggested.

“No, you don’t have to help.” Laura answered.

“I need something to do.”

“I guess you could make the salad.”

“Alright.”

Sophie came in.

“Mummy, can you help me tie my shoes. I want to go outside with Niska.” Sophie said.

“Sure. Come here, sweetie.” Laura answered. Sophie went to Laura and Laura tied her shoes. Leo watched them. When Laura was done, she looked at SOphie. “Give me a hug.” Sophie gave Laura a hug and then went outside with Niska. Laura sighed and got up. “She is growing up so fast.”

“They always do.” Mia answered as she looked over at Leo who quickly looked away. Laura looked over at Leo.

“It seems like yesterday, I was holding Mattie in my arms for the first time. Now, she’s finishing school. She’s almost an adult.”

“I remember when I woke up. Leo was standing over me confused and scared. He was scared of who I was. Then his father slapped him and Leo came running into my arms. I hugged him and protected him from his father’s wrath.”

Leo thought back to that day. He got up and went to the window. Laura sighed and went over to Leo.

“Leo, do you want anything to eat or drink?” Laura asked.

“NO.” Leo replied.

“Ok. At least go lie down.”

Leo didn’t answer. Laura saw a scrap on Leo’s face that had started bleeding again. She touched it and Leo backed away.

“Leo, that cut is bleeding. Let me treat it for you.” Laura said.

“It’s fine.” Leo replied.

“Leo Elster, you will sit down right now and do as you are told.”

Leo tried to hide from Laura’s scolding. He did as he was told. Laura sighed and got what she needed. Leo sat at the table and thought. He remembered his mother using that tone of voice with him. He knew that he had to do as he was told or else, but why did he respond to Laura? Laura came over and sat next to him. Leo hissed as Laura started to wipe the blood away. He tried to get away but Laura wouldn’t let him.

“Stay still. If you had cleaned it earlier then it wouldn’t hurt so much.” Laura warned.

“It wouldn’t matter, Laura. Leo has a low tolerance for pain. It was courtesy of his father. We can’t change it.” Mia answered.  Leo fought against Laura as she put some salve on it.

“Leo, don’t make me slap you.”

Leo continued to fight. Laura sighed and tried to put the salve on. After several minutes, she finally finished treating the cut. Joe came in and saw how annoyed Laura looked. He and Mia chuckled.

“I thought our kids were bad.” Laura said. She looked over at Leo and saw him mess with the cut. She slapped his hand away. “Stop it. I didn’t do all that work just for you to pick at the cut.”

Leo put his hand down. He watched as Laura took care of everything. That night, Laura came out with a pillow and a couple of blankets. She started laying them out on the couch. When she was done, she went over to Leo who was half-asleep. “You should go to sleep. I made up a bed for you on the couch.”

“I need to stay with him.” Leo whispered.

“He’ll be fine, but you won’t if you don’t sleep.”

“I’m fine.”

“Fine. Do you want anything to drink? You need to keep hydrated.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Ok.”

Laura went to the kitchen. Leo looked over at the couch and saw that Laura had laid the blankets and pillow out on the couch. He saw his siblings play with the others. He watched as Laura came out with a cup of water. She handed it to Leo.

“Go sit down with everyone else. Your brother won’t wake if you keep watching him.” Laura suggested.

“I can’t.” Leo replied.

“Leo, please. Don’t make me have Fred drag you away.”

Leo got up and went to the couch. He took a few sips of water and watched everyone play a video game. He started to feel sleepy. He felt someone take the cup from his hand. Then he felt someone moves his legs so that he was lying down on the couch. He felt a blanket cover him. Then he saw Laura rub his forehead.

“Go to sleep, Leo.” Laura whispered. Leo went to sleep. A few hours later, he had a nightmare. He must have been screaming and thrashing because the next thing he knows, someone is trying to wake him.

“Leo, it’s alright. You’re safe.” The voice shushed. Leo thought that it was his mother.

“Mummy, is that you? Mummy, I’m scared.” Leo cried. Then he felt arms wrap around him and pull him close.

“What are you afraid of?”

“Dad. He hit me.”

“Where did he hit you?”

“Everywhere.”

“Did he beat you?”

“Yes.”

“He won’t hurt you again. Your dad is gone. He won’t touch you again. Now, calm down.”

Leo did as he was told. A few minutes, he woke up and started to realize that he didn’t hear his mother. He was being hugged by Laura. He saw Joe sitting on the other side of the couch. It was dark. He sat up and looked at the ground.

“Are you alright, Leo?” Laura asked. Leo nodded. “You had such a bad nightmare. You ripped your charging cord out. If we hadn’t been here, you would have pulled your wire out.”

“DId I scream?” Leo wondered.

“No. You were just whimpering and sobbing. You were so quiet but you had practically fallen off the couch.”

“WHy did you help me?”

“I woke up to something inside me saying that something was wrong with you. I came out and saw you thrashing and sobbing. Joe woke up and came out.”

“Did I…”

“Yes. You told us that your dad had abused you.”

“You reminded me of mother. She would hold me when I woke up from a nightmare. Then she got ill and dad locked her away.”

“I’ll go make a cup of tea.” Joe said as he walked out of the room.

“All day, you’ve reminded me of mother. The way she would speak to me, the way she would hold me, the way she cared… Why?” Leo wondered.

“I don’t know for sure but I think it may be that you have been needing a mother-figure and not just a synth one but a human one. When I woke up, the instinct that kicking in was the same one that kicked in for all three of my kids.” Laura explained

“But I’m not your child.”

“No, but I do feel like I need to care for you and help you.”

“WHy me? I’m a freak. I’m a monster.”

“No, you’re not and I don’t want to hear you say that. You are special. You are not a freak or a monster, you are human. You are a young man that has never been allowed to be young and free of all burdens.”

Leo thought about what Laura said.

“Did you drug me?” Leo asked.

“Yes. You looked like you needed to sleep but since you refused to, I had to be smart.” Laura answered. She grabbed the blanket that had fallen and covered Leo with it. Leo started messing with the cut on his cheek. Laura sighed and slapped his hand. “Will you ever learn? Stop picking at it.”

Leo put his hand down and started messing with the wound on his side. Laura noticed his hand movements.

“Leo, stop messing with your wire.” Laura ordered.

“How did you…” Leo asked.

“A mother knows. Now, let me see your hands.”

Leo did as he was told. A few minutes later, Joe came out with three cups of tea. He handed one to Leo and then handed the other to Laura. He sat down on the couch and drank his tea. When they were done, Laura got up and watched as Leo laid down.

“Do you need to charge?” Laura wondered.

“‘Yeah.” Leo mumbled. Laura handed Leo the charger cord and watched as his fingers stumbled with the cord.

“Here, let me do it.”

Laura took the cord and hooked Leo up. Leo groaned and squeezed Laura’s hand. WHen it was over, he fell asleep. When he woke up, he laid on the couch and tried to rest. He saw that his family was up and about. When they were forced to leave, Leo felt overwhelmed with a very heavy burden. When he saved Laura’s life, he woke up and saw Laura. Laura hugged him and he hugged back.

“You didn’t have to save me.” Laura whispered.

“Yes, I did. You’re like my mother. You didn’t deserve to suffer because of something I did.” Leo moaned.

“How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been stabbed in the neck.”

“Oh, Leo. You scared us to death.”

“Sorry. Where is everyone?”

“Resting or charging. Mia was going to watch you but I couldn’t leave. Not till I saw you open your eyes.”

“You can rest now. I’ll be fine.”

“No. I am going to care for you, Leo.”

ANd she did. She cared for Leo till he recovered.

_ Laura _

Laura watched as Leo tried to hide from everyone. She noticed how he responded to her and knew that he was starting to come out of his shell. After laying out the pillow and blankets on the couch, she went to Leo and tried to get him to rest. When he refused, she went to the kitchen and got him something to drink. She pulled out some sleeping meds and put a little in Leo’s cup. She went in and gave it to him. When he sat on the couch and took a few sips, she could tell that it was working. She shushed everyone and went over to Leo. She took the cup from his hand while Fred put Leo’s legs on the couch. Laura covered him and rubbed his forehead.

“Go to sleep, Leo.” Laura whispered. Leo closed his eyes. She watched Mia attach the charger cord to Leo and then plugged it in. Leo whimpered slightly. Everyone went to bed. A few hours later, Laura woke up feeling like something was wrong with Leo. She got up and went out to check on him. As she neared the living room, she started hearing sobbing and whimpering. She went to the living room and saw that Leo was having a nightmare.

“Laura, what are you doing up?” Joe whispered.

“Shh, Leo’s having a nightmare.” Laura answered. She saw Leo pull on his cord. She went over to Leo and grabbed him. She removed the wire and held his wrists in her hands. “Leo, it’s alright. You’re safe.”

Leo started calming down a bit.

“Mummy, is that you? Mummy, I’m scared.” Leo whimpered. Laura hugged Leo and shushed him.

“What are you afraid of?”

“Dad. He hit me.”

Laura and Joe looked at each other and then at Leo who was crying.

“Where?” Laura asked.

“Everywhere.” Leo cried.

“Did he beat you?”

“Yes.”

“He won’t hurt you again.Your dad is gone. He won’t touch you again. Now, calm down.”

Leo did as he was told.

“No wonder he hates us. His own father abused him.” Joe realized.

“It explains a lot.” Laura answered. A few minutes later, Leo opened his eyes. The three talked for a bit and then went back to sleep. When Laura and Joe got to their room, they laid down.

“Why would his father abuse him?”

“Who knows. Maybe one day he’ll tell us.”

“I heard the two of you talking. Were you telling the truth?”

“Yes. My mother instinct has kicked in with him. He never really had a human mother and it’s obvious that he needs that.”

Laura woke up the next morning and saw Leo sleeping. She smiled at how young and innocent he looked in his sleep. She went over and pulled the blankets up to his neck. She brushed the bangs out of his face with her hand. When Leo was gone, she missed him. WHen he came back and saved her, she feared for his life. When the doctor came out and told them that Leo would be alright, they went to visit him.

“Who’s going to watch him?” Joe asked. “He may react if there are too many people here.”

“I’ll watch him.” Mia suggested.

“The rest of us will go home.”

They moved to get up but Laura stayed in her chair next to Leo’s bed.

“Laura?” Joe wondered. Laura sat up slightly. Everyone left and Joe went to Laura. “What’s wrong?” Laura started crying and Joe hugged him.

“He could have died. He saved my life. I can’t leave. Not till I see him wake up.” Laura cried.

“Ok. You can stay. I’ll tell Mia.”

“Thank you.”

“Try to rest. I’ll come back after dropping everyone off.”

Laura nodded. Joe went home. An hour passed when Laura heard Leo moan. She went to him. When she saw his open, she hugged him. She felt Leo hug back and she felt tears fall from her eyes.

“You didn’t have to save me.” Laura whispered.

“Yes, I did. You’re like my mother. You didn’t deserve to suffer for something I did.” Leo moaned.

“How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been stabbed in the neck.”

“Oh, Leo. You scared us to death.”

“Sorry. Where is everyone?”

“Resting or charging. Mia was going to watch you but I couldn’t leave. Not till I saw you open your eyes.”

“You can rest now. I’ll be fine.”

“No, I am going to care for you, Leo.”

Leo saw the cut on Laura’s forehead. He touched it.

“I’m sorry about Hester.” Leo mumbled.

“It’s in the past.” Laura answered.

“But she could have killed you.”

“But she nearly killed you, Leo. If you had died, I would have been devastated.”

“I’m sorry.”

Laura hugged Leo and he hugged her back. When Joe got back, he saw Laura sleeping in the chair with her hand on Leo’s. Joe went over and kissed Laura’s cheek. Leo opened his eyes.

“How are you feel?” Joe wondered.

“Better.” Leo mumbled.

“When did she fall asleep?”

“When I went back to sleep. After she finally let go of me.”

“Well, she’s holding your hand.”

“I know.”

“Get some rest.”

“I wish she was my mum. She would have cared for me.”

“Well, you can think of her as your mum now.”

Leo nodded and went to sleep. He was happy that someone actually cared.

THE END


	10. I'll Do My Best

_ ** I’ll Do My Best ** _

** Hello, hope you are having a good day. This one is about Beatrice/Karen and Leo. **

_ Leo _

Leo woke up and saw the sun shining through the window. He got up and heard his mum scream. He ran to her room and saw she was having a nightmare. He went to her and hugged her.

“It’s ok, mummy. The monsters won’t get you.” Leo said. Beatrice started to calm down. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw that it was Leo.

“Oh, Leo. Thank you for saving me.” Beatrice whispered.

“I will always save you. You’re my mummy. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Was it those monsters?”

“Yes, it was.”

“Why won’t they leave you alone? I want you to take care of me again. I miss you.”

“I know you do, but you have Mia, Fred, Niska, and Max.”

“But they’re not you. I love them but they’re just my siblings. You are my mum.”

“Oh, Leo. You have grown up so much.”

“I’ll be thirteen tomorrow.”

“I know. You are no longer my baby.”

“But I like being your baby.”

“I know you do.”

“Will dad hurt me again? Like he’s done since he created my siblings.”

“I hope not. Promise me something.”

“What?”

“That you will protect your siblings like you’ve protected me. That you will be kind to people even when they have hurt you. And that you won’t forget me.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

A couple of days after Leo’s birthday, Beatrice and Leo drowned. When Leo woke, it was several months later. His siblings helped him recover from the trauma. Leo remembered what his mother had made him promise. Years later when Karen came to him in the Hawkins’ house. The last conversation he had with his mother came to mind. He realized that he had broken his promise. When they left the church, Leo wanted to find his mother. He saw her walking away. He ran to her.

“Mum, wait. Please.” Leo begged. Karen stopped and looked at Leo.

“I’m not your mother, Leo. You said it yourself.” Karen answered.

“I’m sorry. I was wrong. It was hard waking up knowing that I was more than just human. Everything felt strange. Everything was different and I was scared.”

“What did you want to tell me?”

“I’m sorry. I broke my promise. I promised that I would protect my siblings and I didn’t.”

“But you found them.”

“But I didn’t protect you from the monsters.”

“I didn’t need you to, Leo.”

“I wasn’t kind to people like I should have been. I was mean to the Hawkins when they were only trying to help.”

“But you eventually started to accept them. But you never forgot me.”

“How do you know?”

“I asked to see your most played memory.”

“You playing with me.”

“Yes. I could have forgotten you, that’s why I made you promise never to forget me.”

“I would never forget you. You’re my mummy.”

“I love you, Leo. Promise me that you will be careful. That you will protect your siblings.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Leo watched Karen walk away.

_ Beatrice/Karen _

Beatrice loved Leo but as time went on, it got harder for her to care for him. It broke her heart when Leo screamed about how he didn’t want to be with her or see her. David took her to the woods and left her. She spent years trying to put the past behind her. When she saw Leo again, part of her wanted to hug him close and protect him from the world. When Leo laid on a stretcher being examined by Hobb and the doctors, she looked at his memories. She saw a memory that had been played often. It was when Leo was very little and she was playing peek a boo with him. Then it showed a memory from when Leo was 10.

“Mummy, do you love me?” Leo asked.

“Yes.” Beatrice answered.

“Even though you are really sick.”

“Yes.”

“Dad said that I caused you to get sick. That if you hadn’t had me, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“But I wouldn’t trade you for anything. Sadly, there will be a day where I won’t remember you but we still have these days.”

“I will remember it often.”

“Good.”

“Mummy, try not to forget me. Please?”

“I’ll do my best.”

“I’ll do my best, Leo.” Karen whispered. When Hobb and the doctors were out of the room, Karen went in and squeezed Leo’s hand. She kissed his forehead. “I never forgot you, Leo.”

She felt Leo squeeze her hand. She smiled slightly. She was about to Leo, when Leo’s grip got tighter.

“DOn’t leave me.” Leo gasped in his sleep. Karen squeezed back and rubbed Leo’s forehead.

“I won’t leave you, Leo. I never will.”

Leo relaxed and went back to sleep.

THE END


	11. The Past is in The Past

_** The Past is in The Past ** _

** Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is about David and Leo’s relationship. This is the last story about Leo and his relationships. **

_ Leo _

Leo never had a good relationship with his father. Leo was always afraid of his father. Everything was fine when he was little. They had a lot of fun but as Leo grew, it got harder. Then when David created Leo’s siblings, he treated Leo horribly. One day, Leo had accidently grabbed a glass cup. Leo kneeled down and picked up the pieces but then felt arms grab him.

“What did you do? I don’t spend money on you just for you to break things.” David yelled. He grabbed a glass cup and threw at Leo. Leo cried as shards of glass hit his body.

“I’m sorry, daddy. I didn’t mean to.” Leo cried. David grabbed a piece of glass and cut Leo. Leo tried to get away but couldn’t. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Then he felt Mia’s arms wrap around him and pull him away from David. Leo felt Mia carry him to his room. She laid him down on the bed and treated his cuts.

“Why did he hurt me, Mimi?” Leo whimpered.

“Who knows but he was wrong to hurt you. Go to sleep. You’ve lost a lot of blood.” Mia sighed. Leo did as he was told. The next day was Leo’s birthday. Leo thought that David would treat him better.

“Leo, go to your room. Now.” David ordered. Leo did as he was told. He went to his room and sat down on his bed. David came in with a small knife in his hand. Leo start to panic.

“Daddy, I didn’t mean to break that cup. I’m sorry, daddy. I’m so sorry.” Leo begged.

“No, this isn’t about that. Take your clothes off and lie down on the bed.”

Leo hesitated.

“Do it.” David hissed. Leo did as he was told. He laid down on the bed and tried to keep calm. Then he felt his father rape him. He let the tears fall from his eyes. “Are you crying?” Leo tried to stop the tears. He shook his head.

“No.” Leo lied.

“Do not lie to me.”

Leo screamed as he felt his father cut his back with the knife. David cuffed Leo’s mouth preventing him from breathing.

“If you scream, fight, or cry, I will make you regret the day you were born.” David hissed. He moved his hand.

“I already do.” Leo exclaimed. Then the torture got much worse. When it was over, David looked down at Leo.

“Get up and get dressed. Then I want you to enjoy your birthday. If you cry, the pain you feel right now will be nothing.”

“Yes, sir.”

David left the room. Leo got dressed and left his bedroom. He saw his siblings in the living room waiting. That night, when Leo took a shower, he cried silently. The next few years were like this. It was very hard for Leo. When synth technology was put into, the abuse was overwhelming. One morning, Leo woke up and saw his father standing over him.

“Get up.” David ordered as he grabbed Leo’s hair. Leo did as he was told only for his legs to give out. David pulled his hair harder. “I said,’get up’.” Leo got up and faced his father. David let go of Leo’s hair. “Good boy.”

Then Leo screamed as intense pain coursed through his body. David covered Leo’s mouth and tears fell from Leo’s eyes. Leo pushed David and tried to get away but couldn’t. David grabbed him around the waist.

“That wasn’t very smart, Leo.” David hissed.

“Let me go.” Leo whimpered.

“No.”

David pushed Leo against the wall. Leo groaned as his head collided with the edge of his dresser. He fell to the ground and curled in on himself when his father started beating him. He gasped when he felt his father cut his chest with a knife. Leo cried as his father cut him all over. Leo spent days being tortured and hurt by his father. He was happy when his father was dead. He tried to put the past in the past but he couldn’t.

_ David _

David watched as his son grew up. As time went on, all he wanted was to break his son. He just wanted to make Leo submissive for the experiments he wanted to preform. Over the years, David was happy so see Leo come from being a boy who had freedom to a boy that knew how to obey. He was extremely happy when his wife killed himself and took Leo with her. Now, he could start the experiments. He put synth technology in Leo’s mind and hoped that Leo would become a very good toy. He found out how wrong he was. Over time, Leo became a nussense. So he decided to kill himself so that Leo would feel all alone and maybe miss the torture. When he started the fire, he could see relief in Leo’s eyes and he realized that he had set Leo free.

THE END


	12. Enduring

_** Enduring ** _

** I have finished with Leo and am now moving on to Niska. This one is about Niska and Fred’s relationship. **

_ Fred _

Fred was walking down the hallway when he heard whimpering coming from David’s office. He put his ear against the door and could hear Niska whimper painfully. He could hear David hurting her and Fred could tell that David enjoyed hurting Niska. Fred went to Leo’s room and saw Max and Leo talking. Leo was a teenager now and after drowning and the experiments David did to him, Leo was a lot more different.

“Fred, is something wrong?” Leo asked.

“Yes. I need to speak to you. Alone.” Fred answered.

“Go help Mimi, Max.”

Max left the room and Leo sat up on his bed and watched as Fred closed the door and sat down on the bed.

“It’s Niska.” Fred said.

“You heard father hurt her, didn’t you?” Leo wondered.

“How did you know?”

“Max and I were talking about it. He wants me to stop him but I can’t. If Niska’s not strong enough to stop father, then how can I?”

“But she can’t suffer like this.”

“I know. The best we can do is protect Niska and help her through this.”

“I’ll do it. Max and Mia are busy caring for you and you are not well enough to get out of bed.”

“You are stronger and better than the rest of us.”

“Thank you, Leo. Get some rest.”

“DO I have to?”

“Yes.”

Leo laid down and went to sleep.

Fred left the room and saw Niska walking out of David’s office. He saw as she tried to hide from him. Fred followed her as she went to her room. He stood at the door and watched her plug herself in. He went in and squeezed her hand.

“Is father hurting you?” Fred asked.

“NO.” Niska lied.

“Niska, tell me the truth. Is father hurting you?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Niska, you can tell me.”

Niska didn’t answer.

“Did he… touch you?” Fred asked. Niska nodded. “I’m sorry, Niska.”

Fred and Niska hugged.

“Please don’t tell the others. They wouldn’t understand.” Niska suggested.

“But you have endured a lot. They need to know.” Fred replied.

“No, they wouldn’t understand and Leo is more important right now.”

“Ok.”

The next day, Fred and Niska were in the kitchen making breakfast for Leo and David.

“Niska, I want to speak with you.” David ordered.

“Can it wait? I need Niska’s help making breakfast.” Fred answered.

“Breakfast can wait.”

“Niska, do we have anymore eggs?”

“No.”

“Can you go get some?”

“Ok.”

Niska went outside. David looked at Fred angrily. He went to Fred and slapped him. Fred didn’t flinch.

“You will not hurt my sister.” Fred warned.

“I will do what I want. I am your father.” David answered.

“That may be true but fathers don’t hurt their children. It is wrong.”

“I will make you pay.”

“I do not fear you.”

“You will.”

David started hitting Fred. Fred didn’t react. He remained strong. Niska came in the kitchen a few minutes later and saw the two.

“I have the eggs.” Niska said. David stopped hurting Fred and left the room. Niska looked at Fred sadly. “You should not have protected me.”

“I will protect you. You are my sister. I would do anything and everything to protect you and I will.” Fred answered.

“I do not want you to endure what I am enduring.”

“But I do not want you to endure it alone. If I can’t stop him from hurting you then I will suffer with you.”

The two suffer because of their father but never once did Fred stop protecting his little sister. When they were kidnapped, Fred prayed and hoped that his siblings would be alright exceptially his little sister. She had endured enough and didn’t deserve to endure anymore. When he saw Niska, he knew that she had suffered more. Before he could comfort her, they were taken and then soon after he had to be deactivated. As he was shut down, he hoped that his family would be safe without him.

_ Niska _

Niska didn’t understand why Fred was trying to protect her from David but she felt grateful that he was. She watched as David tortured Fred and saw how Fred barely flinched. She knew that her brother was very strong to endure all the pain that David was inflicting. She became very close to Fred because of his strength. One night, the two were charging after being tortured. Niska went to Fred’s room and saw him charging. She went to him and touched his hand. Fred opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Niska.

“Why do you protect me?” Niska asked as she sat down on the floor.

“You are my sister, why shouldn’t I?” Fred answered.

“I deserve to be tortured. You don’t.”

“No, Niska, don’t ever say that. You do not deserve what father is doing to you. He is wrong. You are very special and he is taking that away from you. SOmeone has to protect you and Mia and Max are having to help Leo who is not able to protect us. Leo tries to but he can’t which is why I’m protecting you.”

“But father’s hurting you.”

“It’s nothing to me. All that matters is that my sister is safe.”

“How can you endure it?”

“Because of you. You keep me strong. You remind me why I fight.”

After that Niska tried to be stronger for her family. Whenever she was with Fred, she started to feel stronger. Over the years, it was like that. The two were strong together but without the other, they felt weak. When Fred was deactivated, Niska was devastated. She went her own way so that she could grief for her brother. She hoped that one day she would see him again. They had endured so much and she knew that it was not in vain.

THE END


End file.
